1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) dual in-line memory module (DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
At present, solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs, and are used for adding storage capacity. One type of SSD has the form factor of a DIMM module and is called a SATA DIMM module. The SATA DIMM module can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard, to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receive hard disk drive (HDD) signals through SATA connectors arranged on the SATA DIMM module and connected to a SATA connector of the motherboard. However, the number of memory slots is limited, thus the motherboard can only receive a limited number of SATA DIMM modules. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.